


New Hunger

by MissionKitty



Series: Obey Me! - (Beelzebub/MC) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, what to do when your brothers are also attached to your girlfriend...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionKitty/pseuds/MissionKitty
Summary: Gluttony doesn't only apply to food.Beelzebub and Cate have grown extraordinarily close since she got sick, and they realize how strong their feelings are for each other--but also realize that they may face several difficult hurdles in Beel's brothers if they want to go public with their newfound relationship. They aim to keep it a secret until they know they won't ruin their own relationships with the others, but one Avatar of Lust has his own plans for the two after sensing how they feel about each other.Amidst all of this, Beel has to deal with the new, powerful hunger his feelings for Cate have awakened in him--which is only exacerbated by Asmodeus' schemes.(Follow up to "Sick Day.")
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! - (Beelzebub/MC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. The Next Step

Two weeks had passed since Cate had caught a particularly nasty case of the flu. Though to Cate, it had been rather nice. Beelzebub had been at her side almost the entire time.

When he wasn't in class or his clubs, he was in her room or acting like her escort when she needed to go somewhere in the House of Lamentation. He ate what seemed like every meal with her and it wasn't lost on Cate that he found every opportunity possible to snuggle up next to her or be draped over her like a lazy cat.

Not that she minded.

But it was after she finally recovered that she realized a rather interesting hurdle in maintaining her new status in relationship with Beel--his brothers. She always tried to get time with Beel during breakfast or after his club activity and sports, but after her self-imposed quarantine (and 'retreat' with Beel,) the others were all too eager to take back whatever time they lost with Cate.

She loved them, of course, but just not the way she loved Beel. And now she mostly wanted to spend all of her time with him. She felt like she could see disappointment in his eyes every time one of the others managed to steal her away, and to be fair, she was disappointed too. However, Beel was usually too polite to say anything otherwise to his brothers...and so was she.

It wasn’t until the third night after Cate was back to normal that her and Beel got a moment alone again.

Beel had been waiting for her by her room after dinner, holding a few take-away containers. He had actually left dinner earlier than usual, and Cate realized that he brought the rest of his dinner with him. She knew the others were suspicious when he left early though, so she quickly ushered him into her room and locked the door behind them. He sat down at the table, staring longingly at Cate.

“It’s only been a few days, but I really missed you…” he murmured sadly. His expression was not unlike a sad puppy, and Cate felt her heart begin to melt.

“We really spoiled ourselves while I was sick, didn’t we?” Cate laughed.

“I guess so,” Beel replied, his mouth already full of food. He still looked sad, but it was funny to watch him pout with his cheeks stuffed with whatever he was eating.

Cate smiled and slipped her jacket off as she sauntered over to her bed, flopping onto it face-first. She sighed as she pulled the rest of her body onto the bed and rolled over to her back. Her room had its improved warmth with Beel inside and she turned her head to glance at him. He was hunched over his food, but glanced back at her. His eyes widened and he quickly turned back to his food. Cate couldn’t exactly tell, but it seemed like he was eating faster.

All she could do was chuckle and roll to her side, still feeling some fatigue from being sick for so long. She closed her eyes and tried remembering the sensation of having Beel wrapped around her, silently hoping that he would finish eating soon.

As if on cue, she felt Beel’s weight push down on the bed and she turned her head to open her eyes. He sat by her feet, carefully watching her. His jacket and collared shirt was gone now, revealing his large arms.

“Did you get enough to eat?” Cate asked with a smile.

“Mmhmm.”

He stayed perched near her feet, expectantly looking at her, then looking down at his hands. His eyes slowly moved back up to meet hers, watching through the orange hair that framed his face and forehead.

It had become a part of their ritual, slowly sidling up to each other before they finally ended up in each other’s arms for the rest of the time they would spend together.

Cate found it so lovely and amusing to see the large Beel so docile and soft. She held her hand out toward him, beckoning him closer.

He eagerly took her invitation and worked his way up to Cate’s chest, resting his head near her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let out a contented sigh. Cate responded by gently embracing his head and running her fingers through his spiky hair. He was incredibly warm as always, and thinking about having him so close sent goosebumps racing across her skin. She let out an involuntary shiver and pulled him closer.

Their nights had usually consisted of them just laying together, occasionally talking, but mostly exchanging squeezes and sighs. Of course, they would also sneak out to the kitchen for a midnight snack when Beel’s stomach started growling. 

Beel nuzzled his head against Cate’s chest. He inhaled like he was going to start speaking, but all that came after was an anticipatory silence.

“Beel…? Were you going to say something?” Cate peered down at his head and he looked back up at her. The look on his face was pensive, yet hesitant. He let out a hum and gave Cate a squeeze.

“Well, the more I think about it...the guiltier I feel for getting upset that my brothers spent so much time with you today. But at the same time,” Beel said, his deep voice resonating into her ribs. He paused again, but started before Cate could say anything. “I just...want you all to myself.”

Beel buried his face back into Cate’s chest and exhaled. Cate thought she felt a twinge of jealousy in Beel’s words, which stirred something warm and jittery in her stomach. She giggled quietly and nuzzled her nose in his hair.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled. His breath was hot through her shirt, tickling her.

“Oh, just...it’s cute to hear you say something like that. That you want me all to yourself…” Cate said quietly, smiling into his hair. She felt Beel clutch the back of her shirt and pull himself further up, his nose now touching hers.

Cate always marvelled at the demon brothers’ eyes when she got close enough to see them, and Beel’s eyes were no exception. The unearthly way they were a gradient of purple to a dark pink. No human eyes ever looked like that, and it was easy to get lost in them. She didn’t doubt that they probably helped when they used to go up to the human world and tempt any poor mortals that crossed their path.

Beel stared intently into Cate's eyes, his breathing slow. Cate caught the smell of warm spice coming from his skin and delicately traced the bottom of his jaw with her thumb. Beel placed his hand on hers and took a deep breath. He smiled and Cate's eyes went down to his lips. They hadn't yet kissed during their time together, and the thought excited and scared Cate. Their noses were still touching, and she became very aware of the small distance between their lips.

Her heart started to race as Beel's lips turned into a coy smile--something she hadn't really seen on him before.

"What are you looking at?" he whispered, his tone now as coy as his smile.

Cate was silent, only able to smile in response. Her eyes drew back up to Beel's gaze.

Her spine tingled as she started to lose herself in his eyes. Beel brushed his fingertips across Cate's cheek, cupping his hand around the side of her face. She could see him quietly lick his lips, perhaps having the same thoughts she was. Her heart pounded harder, as if it was trying to escape her chest. She placed a hand on his chest, hoping to steady her own pulse but only felt his heart pounding almost as hard as hers. He was so close to her. She closed her eyes, seeing the slight movement of his head toward hers.

They were so close.

"Caaaaate! CAAAAATE!"

Cate's and Beel's eyes flew open at the shouting suddenly coming from outside her door. Their warm trance dissolved into a fizzy afterglow as they looked at each other.

Loud knocking now accompanied the yelling, which Cate exasperatedly recognized as Mammon.

"Cate, I texted you like a billion times! I need your help!"

Beel's hand still rested on Cate's cheek, unwilling to move.

Cate's doorknob was now rattling impatiently.

Beel's eyes still looked directly into hers. Cate was unwilling to move.

"Cate, I can see your lights on! I know you're in there! If you don't come to the door in the next 5 seconds I'm just going to assume that you're hurt and bust the door down!"

That was the sentence that would change the warmth in Cate's stomach to an angry burn. She gently and sadly removed Beel's hand from her cheek.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Mammon!" Cate yelled louder than she had before in the Devildom. She angrily sat up and scowled at the door. She could feel Beel jump at her outburst. "Don't you dare break that door down!"

"Five!" Mammon yelled.

"Stop counting!!" Cate's voice warped slightly as she activated what little power she had from Mammon's pact.

"Fou--!" Mammon's voice caught in his throat and turned into a gurgle as the pact took hold of his vocal folds.

"That's the loudest I've ever heard you go before," Beel said with a chuckle as Cate got up from the bed.

Cate briefly looked behind her, seeing Beel lazily sitting on her bed with a mixture of amusement and disappointment on his face. She smiled at him, glad to see that he wasn't budging. Even if Mammon interrupted, she didn't want Beel to leave.

"Hey, is Beel in there?" Mammon's voice had returned to him, but he was significantly less loud than a moment ago. “I just heard his voice.”

Cate made it to the door and unlocked it, opening it with a sigh. Mammon stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. He was in his casual clothes and looked expectantly back at Cate.

"Yes, he is in here. We were studying and my D.D.D. was on silent--what do you need help with?" Cate's voice had a bit of an edge to it, despite her efforts to sound calm.

"Well," Mammon started, inviting himself into Cate's room. "That's what I was texting you about--you gotta help me with this next exam. Lucifer said he'd freeze Goldie again if I didn't do well enough on the next one--" he stopped as he saw Beel reclined on Cate's bed, his jacket and green uniform shirt missing. "You look awful comfortable for two people who were studying."

Cate resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Mammon's tone. She was too irritated to be embarrassed by any accusations he might be implying. She glanced at Beel, who was as nonplussed as he tended to be around his brothers.

"Yeah, Mammon, it helps to be comfortable if you're studying," Cate responded with a tone somewhere between matter-of-fact and frustration. "So if you want my help, get comfortable."

She saw a glint of something sad in Beel's face for a split second before he leaned against the wall and lazily watched Mammon kick his shoes across the room.

***

It didn't take long for Mammon to tire of studying and completely drop any suspicions he might have had against Cate and Beel.

Cate suggested that Mammon call it a night and that they would pick up again tomorrow after class. She was mad that he happened to intrude, but she still didn't want him to fail. She doubted that Lucifer would stop at freezing a card to teach Mammon a lesson. She remembered the pitiful way he sounded after she found him strung up in the portrait hall once.

Mammon left after they came to an agreement and Cate let out a loud sigh as she closed the door behind him.

Beel was now sitting on the floor, books and papers mildly scattered around him. He looked a little perturbed as Cate walked away from the door and back to him.

"Cate, can I ask you a question?"

Cate was glad to hear his voice after Mammon monopolized the impromptu study session with complaints.

"Sure," she said with a relieved sigh, gathering papers into a pile beside him.

"What are my brothers to you?" His head was tilted to the side, staring at Cate.

"Right now? A bother." Cate grumbled, shutting a book for emphasis.

Beel laughed and shook his head.

"No, I figured that, but I mean...like really--when they don't bang on your door and demand you to help them study."

His deep laugh was infectious and brought a smile to Cate's face. She had an idea of what Beel might mean by asking, and stopped gathering papers to look at him.

"They're like...well, brothers. Especially Mammon. He reminds me of my own brother back home."

Beel nodded pensively and stroked his chin with his knuckles.

"Then…"

Cate sensed a small bit of hesitation in his pause.

"What am I to you? I...I think I know, but I want to hear it from you."

The look on his face made Cate wilt. He looked worried and sad...she understood that they hadn't really defined in words what they were now after the past two weeks, but that he had any doubt about how she felt made her ache.

"You're so much more to me. So much more than a brother or a friend."

Cate knew what she felt for him, but still struggled to get the words out. In the back of her mind, she considered the fleeting nature of her connection to not just Beel, but everyone in the Devildom. They had lived several of her lifetimes over… and she wouldn't even come close to scratching the length of their lives. Not the way she was, anyway.

She quickly snuffed out that train of thought and looked at Beel, who still looked sad. Cate reached out and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly.

His sad expression lightened ever-so-slightly as he looked from Cate's hand to her face.

"I always want to be by your side. I want to be the one to hold your hand as you fall asleep and I want you to be the one who holds me when I'm sick." Cate rubbed her thumb across Beel's fingers. "I want to be yours, if you'll have me."

Beel was quiet, causing a pit to form in Cate's stomach. He held tight to her hand, his gaze falling back down to the ground.

"I'm glad," he finally responded, a warm smile spreading across his face. He looked back up at Cate again. She could have sworn that his eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"But...this means we've got to deal with the others." Beel's expression turned worried again and he lifted Cate's hand to his lips. His purple stare turned slightly dark as he looked away.

"What do you mean 'deal with them?' Can't we just...tell them, or whatever?" The pit in Cate's stomach started to return. She should have figured that it wouldn't be easy with these brothers.  _ Nothing ever was _ , she thought sarcastically.

"I just...I don't want any of them to get jealous. I know that they all like you...I just don't know exactly... _ how. _ " Beel's lips brushed against Cate's fingers as he spoke. Despite the pit in her stomach, feeling his lips sparked the warm fire from earlier, before Mammon interrupted.

To be honest, Cate didn't care if the brothers knew about how she felt about Beel. Lucifer already knew, and he was fine. If the strongest of them wasn't bothered, the other five should be a walk in the park...right?

Cate stifled a groan. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Beel's concerns were valid.

"I think I get what you mean now…" Cate sighed, inching closer to him. "So, what do we do? Are we just going to...keep it a secret?"

Beel pulled Cate into his lap, holding her tight against his chest. He placed his chin on the top of her head and let out a long hum.

“I guess so.” He nuzzled Cate’s ear until she laughed and wiggled against him. His huge arms kept her locked in place against his body. “For now, anyway.”

“Not fair…” Cate said at the end of her laugh. “Even if you were just human, you’d still be stronger than me.”

“You can start lifting weights with me more often if you want to be stronger,” Beel said, placing his chin on the top of her head again.

“Hmm, maybe."

"I think I really like you the way you are now, though." Beel pressed his forehead to Cate's head and hummed a confirmation. "Yeah, I like you the way you are now."

Cate smiled and leaned her head further into Beel's.

"You should probably get back to your room before Belphie gets worried," she murmured.

Beel merely grunted and pressed his face into Cate's neck.

"Mammon took away my time with you…it's not fair."

"We'll do this again tomorrow, okay? And I'll be right here if you need company for your midnight snack." Cate ran her fingers through Beel's hair, trailing her fingers down the back of his neck. He shivered, letting out a long breath as she reached the base of his neck.

"...Okay," Beel finally responded, his face still buried in Cate's neck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? I’ll come to breakfast early.”

Beel let out one more long sigh.

“Okay.”


	2. Number Five

Finding time to spend with Beel was harder than Cate thought. For one, Beel and Cate only shared a few classes together, and while Cate had intentions to go watch Beel during his club activities, his brothers had other ideas.

She gave Beel an apologetic look as Asmodeus revealed himself as her latest captor and carried her away to go shopping with him. She felt like her heart began to fracture watching Beel’s smile droop as she unwillingly left the classroom they were in. She lamented not having joined any clubs--maybe they would have saved her from being stolen away from Beel.

Cate tried paying attention to Asmo’s chatter as best she could, but it ended up turning into white noise while he dragged her from shop to shop. She fiddled with the silver rings on her fingers, hoping to distract herself. She was only able to muster a small fraction of focus after she looked at her D.D.D. and saw a message from Beel after a couple of hours.

Beelzebub: Just finished club activities.

Beelzebub: Where did Asmo take you?

Cate: We’re at Majolish now...again.

Cate: Asmo decided to come back for something he didn’t want at first.

Beelzebub: Did he get you anything?

Cate: He offered, but I don’t really need anything…

Beelzebub: Would you want something if I offered to buy it for you?

Cate smiled wide as she watched Beel’s response pop up on the screen. A small, breathy laugh escaped her nose, which caught Asmo’s attention.

“Ooooh, Cate, I rarely see you giggle like that at your D.D.D.!” Asmo scurried over, yet another bag now on his arm. “Who are you talking to?”

“Beel,” she replied, shocked--putting in immense effort to keep her tone measured. She quickly clicked her D.D.D. off, hoping to hide her conversation with Beel.

“Oh, Beel is such a good boy for taking care of you while you were sick!” His voice was loud and syrupy. “I bet you two became pretty close~ I would have taken care of you myself, but...you know I couldn’t risk getting sick and damaging my complexion!”

“I know, Asmo,” Cate said with a pained smile. “You were there with me in spirit.”

“Aha, you understand me, my dear Cate!” He laughed and took Cate by the hand, leading her out of Majolish. Cate glanced at her phone, responding to Beel’s last message.

Cate: Of course I would.

Cate: Keep it a surprise though! ;)

“Are you eager to see him again?” Asmo’s voice was still syrupy, but now it was more like molasses--slow and deliberate.

Cate felt her heart jump, blindsided by Asmo’s unexpected question. She looked up at him to see his eyes gleaming with mischief and a rather wicked-looking smile on his face.

“Don’t look so surprised, Cate!” Asmo let go of her hand and stepped closer to her, stroking her hair. “I _am_ the Avatar of Lust, after all. Don’t think I couldn’t sense it off of you two~”

Cate’s neck and ears started burning as she looked into Asmo’s pink-and-yellow eyes. She wasn’t scared, per se, but for some reason it had never occurred to her that Asmo would be the first to realize that something was going on between her and Beel. Obviously it made sense in hindsight, looking now at his knowing smile. He didn’t seem mad, however.

“Well, it helps putting two and two together since Mammon mentioned that he found the two of you studying yesterday--though I doubt that my brothers are nearly as perceptive as I am.” His smile turned into a dramatic pout. “Though I do wish that you would have told me first!”

“Asmo...we’re actually waiting to tell anyone.” Cate shuffled as Asmo gently tucked her dark, chin-length hair behind her ear.

“Waiting? Why?”

“We just...want to try and figure out how everyone else feels...about me,” Cate’s voice got smaller and smaller with each word. Saying it out loud made her feel ridiculously arrogant and she wanted to shrivel up and disappear once she finished.

Asmo’s eyebrows shot up in realization and he drummed his chin with his fingers.

“That makes sense...we are all rather fond of you--some of us particularly so. However, I, for one, am quite excited for you! And you know,” he mused, mischief returning to his face. “There is a lot of excitement in a secret relationship.”

Cate felt some relief at Asmo’s reply, but his mischievous look still kept her on edge.

“You know what I really want to see, though?” Asmo’s smile went wicked again. He leaned in close to Cate, his nose almost touching hers. “I’d like to see the kind of face Beel will make when he gets jealous.”

Any relief Cate felt was quickly replaced by a sinking feeling in her stomach. Of course this wouldn’t be easy.

“Don’t worry, darling Cate...I won’t do anything to you and I won’t tell anyone else. But you _will_ be accompanying me to shop much more often,” Asmo said, most likely sensing her concern. “I know envy is Levi’s thing, but Beel can be a little too agreeable about things other than food. I want to see how long it will take for him to come for you~~”

Asmo’s voice trailed into a short melody as he took Cate’s hand again and led her to the next shop. He gave her one last look before winking and turning his attention to the front again.

“You must dish, though! Tell me how if felt to be cradled in his arms~"

***

Cate wearily walked up to her room after finally returning to the House of Lamentation with Asmo. She continued to text Beel, telling him that Asmo refused to turn her loose. While Asmo’s methods were bordering on cruel, Cate had to admit that _maybe, just maybe,_ she also wanted to see Beel come to her rescue and whisk her away to someplace private, away from his brothers. Asmo wasn’t wrong when he said that Beel tended to be kind of passive about most things other than food.

She wasn’t in her room for very long when there were a few knocks at the door. Cate’s energy quickly returned as she opened the door to see Beel standing in the doorway. She gladly ushered him in, grabbing his hand and leading him to her bed.

“I can’t stay for very long tonight.” His voice was rather bitter. “I’ve got to train early tomorrow…”

Cate replied with a sigh.

“I can’t believe Asmo kept you out even through dinner,” Beel’s voice dropped sadly. “I barely got any time with you today.”

“I know...I’m sorry.” Her shoulders drooped as she stopped right in front of her bed. ”Maybe...you can warm me up a little?”

“It’s not your fault…” Beel murmured as he scooped Cate up into his arms and landed soundly on her bed. “And yes, I can." He eagerly nuzzled his face into her neck and exhaled loudly.

“We’ll have tomorrow,” Cate said, giggling against his breath.

“Tomorrow.”

***

The next few days turned out to be much of the same. Cate and Beel anxiously passed each other in the halls of RAD, both longing to grab each others’ hand, but resisting the urge. Cate would be stolen away by Asmo almost the entire day, leaving only a precious hour or two for Cate and Beel to be alone. Cate had taken to buying several treats for Beel as a silent apology for not being strong enough to fight off his brothers.

She didn’t feel comfortable using their pacts in that kind of way, just to get out of a shopping trip with Asmo or playing games with Levi--it seemed kind of selfish, and she thought of them as family anyway. She laughed to herself, realizing that maybe she was more like Beel than she thought.

Despite Asmo’s mischief-making on behalf of Beel’s jealousy, he was also apparently proving to be a valuable ally in determining the thoughts of each brother in regards to how they felt about Cate. Lucifer was confirmed as mostly unbothered, as Cate remembered admitting to him how she felt about Beel during the brothers’ horror-style prank on them earlier in the year. He simply told her to be careful not to get eaten.

Belphie apparently seemed to have some idea of what was going on, due to his and Beel’s “special telepathy.” He was happy that Beel was happy, but was also growing rather tired of the constant butterflies in his stomach. That left Mammon, Levi, and Satan as unknown.

***

Satan: There's something going on with Cate and Beel.

Belphegor: ...Is there any reason why you've kept Asmo and Lucifer out of this group chat?

Satan: Because they know.

Satan: Well, they know something.

Satan: I just don't know how much.

Satan: I asked Asmo what he knew and all he did was pat my head and laugh.

Satan: And I'm not going to even bother with Lucifer.

Leviathan: Well obviously there HAS to be something between them!

Leviathan: Beel spent all that time with her when she was sick!

Leviathan: It's like something straight out of an otome game!!

Leviathan: "The Heart-Pounding Event! I Got Sick With A Mysterious Illness in This Realm of Darkness And Now One of The Handsome Residents Has to Nurse Me Back to Health!!"

Leviathan: Their romance points HAVE to be through the roof now!!!!!!!!

Belphegor: Romance points? Right...

Satan: While I don't really agree with or care about that comparison to a game, Levi is right.

Satan: It wasn't until she got sick that something changed.

Satan: And Mammon said he found Beel in Cate's room the other day.

Satan: Speaking of…

Satan: Mammon, you've been awfully quiet about this.

Leviathan: LOL! You're right! Mammon is always the first to say something if it's about Cate!

Belphegor: Ugh, this is ridiculous. I'm going back to sleep.

Mammon: So what if I've been quiet?!

Mammon: Did it ever occur to you dummies that maybe I just DON'T HAVE anything to say on the matter?

Leviathan: LOOOOOLLLL!!!

Leviathan: You always have something to say on the matter of Cate!

Leviathan: There's no way you can't be upset right now.

Satan: Levi's right.

Satan: You always talk about being "Cate's first" or making a big scene about having time with Cate.

Satan: I marvel that I would even ask this, but…

Satan: Do YOU know something, Mammon?

Mammon: Belphie was right.

Mammon: You guys are stupid.

Mammon: Maybe Beel just had a little more sympathy than the rest of us for her! In case you forgot, Beel WAS the only one who actually dared to get between Cate and Lucifer after Belphie got out of the attic!

Mammon: Ugh, whatever. Why should I bother explaining?

Mammon: I'm out.

_(Mammon has left the group.)_

Leviathan: Wow. That's the most concise I've seen Mammon in a long time. Maybe ever.

Satan: …

Satan: ...He does know something.

Satan: I guess it's just up to you and me, Levi.

Satan: I'd like to figure out this mystery, and maybe have a little fun in the meantime.

Leviathan: Can you imagine, though? If I could have that kind of time with Ruri-chan…

Leviathan: Augh, I'm jealous just thinking about it!

Leviathan: It's amazing that Beel was the one who got to her first.

Belphegor: Not really.

Satan: Oh, Belphie? I thought you went back to sleep?

Belphegor: Mammon was right. Cate was the first person Beel jumped in front of Lucifer for.

Belphegor: You know how loyal he is to Lucifer.

Belphegor: I only remember because it made me furious at the time.

Belphegor: And then after we left...

Belphegor: The way she clung to him the entire time...a human, of all things.

Belphegor: And the way he held her hand like that.

Belphegor: He barely let go. Even once we got to Purgatory Hall.

Belphegor: You may not have noticed it, but he's always watched her.

Belphegor: Well, at least since I've been around.

Satan: Looking back on it, you're right.

Satan: I can't believe I never noticed.

Satan: I guess we've all been too focused on Cate herself.

Leviathan: So...does that mean…?

Leviathan: If we’re talking about TSL...

Leviathan: Henry and...the Lord of Flies?!

Leviathan: Talk about a rarepair!

Leviathan: But I can see it working...

Satan: Not this, Levi...we're talking about two real people here. Cate and Beel.

Belphegor: ...are you guys not jealous?

Belphegor: I mean, if it's true.

Satan: Oh, of course I am. But only a little.

Satan: But when I think about it, if Cate and Beel do end up staying together, that's still a win for us. That means that Cate might stay with all of us in the end.

Leviathan: And I already said I was jealous. But...Henry and the Lord of Shadows were friends forever. And I can live with that.

Satan: If Levi's comparing himself to the Lord of Shadows and Cate to Henry, then I guess I feel the same way. Though that doesn't mean I'll get over it right away...I'd like to have a little fun with them, as punishment for keeping it a secret.

Satan: However...

Satan: I am worried about Mammon.

Satan: So we may have to keep a close eye on him.

Satan: Are you with me, Levi? Belphie?

Leviathan: Yeah.

Leviathan: Let's do this!

Belphegor: Whatever you're planning, please leave me out of it. I'd rather not incur Beel's wrath.

Satan: I guess you knew the most of everyone, Belphie.

Satan: Thanks for your help.

Belphegor: Whatever.

***

It was a week after Cate had returned to class that she noticed the strange way Mammon and the others were acting. They were suspicious, that much was clear. Asmo still stole her away for constant shopping dates, but now Satan and Levi were starting to conspicuously take her time as well.

The time Cate and Beel ended up having together at the end of each day became less and less. They had to resort to finding secret places during the day to be close to each other. Beel’s irritation became more and more clear on his face with each subsequent brother appearing to steal Cate away.

Cate would try to hide from them, hoping they would eventually lose interest, but she greatly underestimated Satan’s and Levi’s tenacity.

However, Mammon is who worried Cate the most.

He hadn’t texted her, asking to study or accompany him to Akuzon like he often did. He was actually keeping his distance. Cate had to wonder if Asmo had maybe let something slip. Or even Lucifer, perhaps to torture him?

This was probably one of the outcomes Beel had hoped to avoid--alienating any of his brothers.

Cate’s heart sank as she thought about Mammon. After Beel, he was the one she felt closest to. He _was_ her first pact and her assigned guardian. Did he think about her in _that_ way? She shook her head, focusing on the notebook in front of her. She was still in class, and this was no time to be dazing about...family problems, she figured she would call them.

She threw a quick glance behind her to see Mammon scribbling something on a piece of paper in front of him. She turned her attention back to the front of the class before he could notice and silently sighed. Should she talk to him after class? She probably needed to talk to Beel first to figure out what they should do.

Class ended and Cate left quickly to try and find Beel before clubs started. She still wanted to have a little time with him despite her worries. Her heart leapt as she found him standing close by the room she had just left. He gave her a small wave before noting her serious expression.

“I think they might know,” she said quietly, crossing her arms. “Mammon hasn’t texted me once since our last study session. He didn’t even show up to our second one. I thought he was just giving up, but I really think he’s avoiding me.”

“That’s strange because everyone else seems to want all of your time,” Beel admitted with a grimace.

“They don’t even give me time to study alone or cook anymore.”

Beel’s eyebrows scrunched together and he grunted. Cate turned her head to see Asmo, Satan, and Levi all making a beeline toward her.

Asmo wrapped his arms around Cate’s shoulders and let out a loud, dramatic moan.

“Cate I missed you sooooo much today! Let’s go eat some cake together!”

It took everything Cate had to not groan loudly and roll her eyes. She had two classes with Asmo today, he couldn't have missed her _that_ much. Cate could swear she felt the daggers Beel was staring at Asmo and the others. 

“Cate, after that we can go store-hunting for rare figurines!” Levi added, grasping Cate’s hand. “I want some cake too!”

“Beel, we know you have your club right now, so it’s fine if we take Cate with us, right?” Satan’s voice had a mischievous edge to it, like he was deliberately teasing Beel.

Cate looked around nervously and then back at Beel, watching his expression darken with each brothers’ chatter. For a demon, he had what seemed to be a lot of patience--for his brothers, anyway--but it seemed to be disappearing quickly.

“Yo, dummies!” Mammon yelled.

Everyone turned to see Mammon swagger up to them, his hands jammed in his pockets. He had a frustrated expression and clenched teeth.

“Back up off of Cate! First, _I_ should be the one takin’ her out for cake!” He growled, holding up one finger. “But second, she was obviously havin’ a conversation with Beel and you idiot younger brothers o’ mine decided to barge in and interrupt! It’s a cold day in the Devildom when the Great Mammon has ta be the one lecturing you guys on common courtesy! Leave that stuff to Lucifer!”

“Oh, you’re just jealous that you haven’t been fast enough to spend any time with her lately.” Satan replied smugly.

“You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Satan,” Mammon said, shaking his head. “I figured I would give Cate some space since she’s been cooped up in her room for so long.”

“Ooh~ Mammon IS jealous!” Asmo shrieked as he pulled Cate closer. “I wonder if anyone else might be…?” He whispered in Cate’s ear.

Cate glanced at Beel, who was now glowering at the others, though they seemed too preoccupied with Mammon to notice. He held his wrist, looking like he was getting ready to slug someone. Half of her wanted everyone to calm down or leave, but the other half begged Beel to just snatch her up and walk away.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Mammon warned. “Back up from Cate or you might regret it.” He glanced at Beel and then back at everyone else, scoffing before anyone could say anything and stormed off.

His measured warning and sudden departure shocked everyone into silence, besides Beel, who was now emanating an angry, hot energy.

“I’ll see you later, Cate,” Beel finally said, clearly irritated. “At dinner.”

He stormed off, his fists clenched.

“Bye bye, Beel~” Asmo replied cheerfully. “We’re so close, Cate,” he continued in a whisper, his hands squeezing her shoulders. “The tension is so juicy, isn’t it?”

Asmo wasn’t the Avatar of Lust for nothing, Cate thought. She was irritated, sure, but there _was_ something to be said about watching Beel get so possessive over her. However, she felt guilty for even thinking of agreeing with him.

“What are you whispering in Cate’s ear for?” Levi asked with a pout. “I want to be in on the secret too.”

“Just sweet nothings, of course!” Asmo said, whirling Cate around to face Satan and Levi.

Satan smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Levi had a big smile on his face.

“Well, now that that’s been settled, shall we go?” He gave Asmo a knowing look, making him giggle. Satan slipped his arm in Cate's.

“Of course, my dear older brothers~”

Cate felt her stomach drop. They knew. And they were now apparently in cahoots with Asmo.

_Of course this would be difficult._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to incorporate the chat-style conversations the game has since i feel like they add an interesting narrative element, but i hope they're not too jarring to see in a written fanfic.
> 
> i really love mammon, and sometimes he's too dumb to live, but i think he can be really perceptive about things concerning the people he loves. he's also a lot of fun to write.
> 
> i guess i feel like i'm also taking some liberties with the powers each of the boys might have, especially asmo. i mean, they're the avatars of different sins...so surely their powersets might involve sensing certain things in people if they're strong enough, right?


	3. No More Balance

Beel stormed angrily to the weight room, his knuckles turning white from the force he was exerting on balling his fists.

He loved his brothers dearly, but this was getting ridiculous.

Cate was right, _they knew_ , but he was still fixated on how they would react once they revealed how they felt about each other. Of course, now he was less worried that they would be upset and was more concerned that they would try and steal Cate from him.

Beel slammed his locker open and grabbed his gym clothes. It was nothing short of a miracle that today was weights day for his club, because Beel had plenty of angry energy to spend and desperately needed an outlet.

He quickly changed and slammed his locker shut, now storming to the closest set of weights.

From the first night he spent with Cate, something new was awakened inside him. It was like a new hunger. He was used to having his stomach perpetually growling, but this other hunger was different. It was sparked by love, he knew that, but it was such a strange feeling. It was similar to the love he had for his own family, but it made him yearn for something deeper. It was new, it was addicting, and Cate was the only one who could satisfy it.

Beel grunted as he picked up a heavy dumbbell and remembered the way Asmo was wrapped around Cate's shoulders. He let out a quiet growl and started curling the weight up and down.

Cate wanted to be his. That's what she said.

He started curling harder, the muscles in his arm starting to burn.

He thought of Levi taking Cate's hand so easily.

The hunger grew stronger.

He remembered the way it felt to hold Cate in his arms, against his chest. The smell of her hair and skin. The way she looked at him with those dark eyes. Her small hands in his. Her lips, which looked so soft...

He dropped the dumbbell and angrily ran his hands through his hair, letting out another growl.

He didn't want to upset any balance between his brothers, but...the hunger was becoming too much.

He grabbed the dropped dumbbell with his other hand, curling furiously.

He wanted her. Needed her. And they wouldn't let him have her.

_She was his,_ the hunger screeched.

The burning in his arms did little to ease his frustration or his now-racing thoughts.

He only wanted to be with her. To be in her presence. But the time they had together recently wasn't nearly enough. Not even close.

_We need her,_ the hunger hissed. _Go find her. Take her back._

Beel tried fighting back against his raging thoughts by focusing on what he wanted to eat for dinner, even going as far to try and promise himself that he would go out and get something special tonight as a reward.

But his heart hungered. No amount of food would even come close to filling it.

He didn't want to give in to it, however. One physical hunger was difficult enough to manage. He was afraid that the moment he gave in would be the moment when things would be irreparable between him and his brothers. He didn't want to lose them, but he wanted Cate to be his so badly that it bordered on pain.

Was this because of his status as the Avatar of Gluttony? He ate in excess compared to other people…would his feelings for Cate be the same way?

The thought only stopped him for a moment, before the new hunger started gnawing at his thoughts again. Then his stomach let out an angry growl.

Beel groaned to himself, realizing that he was most likely going to be in a rotten mood for the rest of the day.

***

Cate couldn't bring herself to enjoy her time with Asmo, Satan, and Levi while the image of a furious Beel was still fresh in her mind. She tried playing it cool, but looking at the cake in front of her only made her miss Beel more. She decided she would bring a whole one back for him when they finished.

"Don't look so sad," Satan said quietly. "Beel will be fine, we're just having a little fun." He sat next to her in the booth the four of them occupied. Asmo was up at the front, looking at more sweets while Levi was taking a picture of the cake in front of him.

"Beel really wanted to do something with me today." Cate poked her slice of cake with her fork. "I'm going to bring a full cake to him tonight."

"Cate, he had a whole two weeks with you, we deserve a little time too…" Levi murmured as he typed away on his D.D.D. "Though I wish it was back in my room or something."

Cate chuckled sarcastically and shook her head.

"You guys had plenty of opportunities to come visit me while I was sick, you know. I highly doubt you would have caught anything."

"Oh, Beel caught something, all right," Asmo chimed in, walking back with two more plates of different cakes with fruit on top.

Satan only laughed in response and took a plate from him.

Cate gave Asmo a sarcastic look and finally took a bite of her cake.

"Aw, Cate, don't look at me like that~" he cooed, sitting down next to Levi. "We'll set you free before dinner, don't worry!" He took a quick bite of cake. "That look I saw today was a good reward," he murmured, winking at Cate.

She looked at Levi and Satan, who both had knowing smiles on their faces. She rolled her eyes and squeezed her fork in her fingers. They definitely knew, and Asmo had told them. Not that it really surprised Cate at this point. Asmo could never avoid the chance to gossip.

"Mammon put on a good show, too," Levi added blithely, putting his D.D.D. away.

"Oh, yes! That was very interesting…" Asmo nodded. "He usually puts up more of a fight than that. I can't say I like docile Mammon very much, though."

"He said we didn't know what we were doing…" Satan said, fork still in his mouth. He took the handle in his fingers and pointed it at Asmo with a curious smile. "But he said it so seriously. That makes me a little nervous. Are we poking the bear right now?"

"What makes you think that's not what I want?" Asmo replied mischievously.

"Sure, but it was Mammon trying to stop us. That doesn't worry you at all?"

Cate watched Levi become pensive, but Asmo continued to happily eat his cake, flashing a glance in her direction.

"Mammon always tries to hog Cate all to himself--it's nothing new," Asmo replied after swallowing.

"I don't think I'd like to fight Beel _or_ Mammon," Levi said with a sigh, looking a bit regretful now.

“Well, we’ve got Cate out anyway, so let’s make the most of the afternoon! Don't look so gloomy,” Asmo replied eagerly. “Plus, if someone does come to fight us, it will be three against one anyway.”

“Asmo, you’ll pay for Beel’s whole cake then.” Cate groaned and took another bite of cake.

***

Cate trudged up the stairs to her room, aiming to drop her stuff off before dinner, so she was surprised to find both Beel and Mammon sitting outside her door in silence. They both looked irritated until they looked up to see Cate walking toward them.

“You’re actually back before dinner!” Mammon said with a disbelieving laugh, looking at Beel. “I told you they’d let her go! They actually listened to the Great Mammon’s warning!”

Beel looked back and simply nodded at him. He looked back at Cate, then at the box in her arms.

“It’s for you,” she said with a smile. “A whole cake.”

“What? And nothing for me?” Mammon asked with a whine.

“Sorry, Mammon...I’ll get you something next time.”

“He can have the first piece,” Beel offered.

“B-boy…” Mammon’s eyes flew open wide. “I was joking before, but Beel’s offered me a piece of HIS cake. Are pigs flying?”

Beel said nothing in response, simply walking up to Cate and gently brushed against her hand as he took the box from her arms. Cate relished the brief warmth of his hand against hers. “Let’s put this away and go to dinner.”

“Before we do, though,” Mammon interrupted, leaning against the wall, watching Beel and Cate walk up to the door. They looked back at him with curiosity. “Are you guys gonna come clean about whatever it is you two got between you?”

Cate’s face blanched and she looked at Beel, whose expression was hard, but she recognized it as panic.

"It ain't hard to see, you know? I see the way you two sneak off together and sit next to each other at breakfast and dinner all the time. It's pretty much a public secret at this point," Mammon said, shrugging.

Beel and Cate stayed silent.

“Look, I’m not a sleaze like Asmo and get joy out of torturing you or whatever he’s doing, but I’d like to at least know the truth.” Mammon fiddled with the rings on his fingers before giving a significant look at Cate. “Like...I never thought that I would ever, you know, be your boyfriend or whatever humans do nowadays, but...you’ve always been special to me.” His cheeks continued to flush. “Like...like I got...”

Cate tried to open her mouth to say something to Mammon, but was stopped by Mammon putting a hand up.

“Nevermind. Sorry for gettin’ all sappy, but don’t you dare tell anyone! But now you gotta tell me the truth,” Mammon said with a little more force, crossing his arms again and leaning toward Beel and Cate. They looked at each other again, now starting to blush. Cate looked down at her feet, embarrassed, while Beel looked at Cate, his cheeks flushed.

“Geez, this is like some kinda romantic movie! Just say what you mean," Mammon said incredulously. Beel and Cate remained quiet, with Cate now looking back up into Beel's eyes.

“Ugh, with the goo-goo eyes and everything." Mammon continued loudly. "Guess I’ll take that as a ‘yes, we like each other.’ Well, congrats and all that stuff, and you got my blessing, blah, blah, blah, but what are you gonna do about those troublemakers downstairs?” He scratched his head and fidgeted around, blushing again. “‘C-cause I’m on your side and everything, but those guys down there are planning on getting as much fun out of your secret as they can.”

Beel let out a short hum, not moving his gaze from Cate.

“Cate, wait for me in your room,” he said. “I’ll bring dinner up here for us.”

Mammon sighed dramatically, fake-popping his knuckles. “Looks like I’ve got to be the distraction, then. The things I do for my sweet baby brother.”

“Mammon, you don’t have to--” Beel started.

“No! No! I’ve already committed to this Beel, you can’t stop me. Besides,” Mammon began to growl. “I owe those sweet younger brothers of mine a little payback for not even inviting me out for cake with you.” He started to saunter down the stairs, stopping only to turn and look at Beel and Cate one more time. “So I’m expectin’ that piece of cake still--with interest now!”

Cate and Beel sighed simultaneously as Mammon began to run down the stairs. They looked at each other and smiled before entering Cate’s room to drop off the cake.

Cate watched Beel longingly, but slightly worried as he gave one last wave before leaving to the dining hall. She could only hope that Mammon would be as good a distraction as he seemed to think he was.

Time passed slowly as she waited for Beel to return. She settled for laying in bed, thinking about him and trying to come up with new recipes to cook for when they finally had a weekend alone. It had been a while since she cooked just for him and it would be the first time cooking for him as...his girlfriend? Cate felt herself blush as she danced over the word in her thoughts. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in one of her pillows.

She remembered back in the human world every time she had a boyfriend. Her older brother would always grill him, tease her, or be really over-protective. Or all three. It seemed to be clear that the others were going to be kind of the same way. Her thoughts drifted to Mammon, and then her brother back home. For a moment, a strange feeling washed over her. Here she was, a human, and she was surrounded by a new family. She didn’t want to leave the Devildom. She started fiddling with her rings again and took a deep breath, hoping to dismiss this new train of thought.

Cate was thankful to be shocked out of her thoughts by Beel quickly entering the room and slamming the door behind him.

“We owe Mammon a really big cake,” he said mournfully, leaning against the door. He held several containers in his hand, reminiscent of the first day Cate was sick.

“You were gone longer than I thought you’d be. Did you stop to eat a bit downstairs?” Cate asked, sitting up on the bed.

Beel nodded, with a pained look on his face. “Sorry...I couldn’t help myself. I was in an awful mood today.”

“It’s okay,” she said, shaking her head and laughing. “And we’ll treat Mammon to something really special.”

“We...might also need to go find him. I’m not sure where they took him after I left.”

“They took him?” Cate looked back at Beel in shock.

“Satan, Asmo, and Levi all got this weird look on their faces and dragged him away after he tried sitting down to eat.” Beel looked grim.

“What about Lucifer? He didn’t stop them?”

“He actually wasn’t at dinner...that’s probably why they went ahead and did it.”

“Yikes. Okay, well...should we go now?” Cate asked, now a bit worried about Mammon, remembering her own brother.

Beel was quiet, looking at the containers in his hand. He shuffled awkwardly before looking back up at Cate, his eyes pleading. He shook his head.

Cate silently apologized to Mammon, unable to resist the large, bashful man in front of her.

She extended her hand toward Beel and smiled.

Cate was shocked by the speed with which Beel moved to place the containers on the table and race up to her, sidling in-between her legs on his knees, throwing his arms around her waist, and placing his head in her lap. She cradled his head in her arms and let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good to have him back in her arms, and judging by how tightly he held Cate, it seemed like Beel felt similarly.

“I missed you,” Beel said as he squeezed Cate. His voice was so small and sad, making Cate’s heart ache. She pressed his head closer to her chest and let out a contented moan.

“I missed you too.”

His warmth penetrated Cate’s skin and made every ounce of worry she felt during the day disappear. She leaned forward, running her fingers through Beel’s hair. He pressed his lips against Cate’s arm and smiled.

“Hey...is it possible we might get interrupted?” Cate asked slowly, suddenly thinking of teasing, over-protective brothers.

“...It’s possible,” Beel sighed.

“I’ve got an idea. It should at least buy us a little time in case someone shows up.” Cate tenderly lifted Beel’s head to look into his eyes and smiled. She stood up, Beel gently holding her arm and letting it slide through his hand as she walked over to the lightswitch for the room.

Cate flipped the switch off, the only light now coming from a single lamp that hung above the bed. She looked back at Beel, who was now sitting on her bed, and lifted up one finger to her mouth, making a quiet gesture. Beel nodded seriously, making Cate giggle.

She quietly scampered across the room to her bed, watching Beel toss his blue, white, and orange, fur-collar jacket to the floor. She climbed onto the bed and bounced into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her cheeks flushed, realizing how close to his face she was again. He looked back at her with surprise, but placed his hand on the small of her back and pressed his nose to hers.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t eaten the rest of your dinner yet,” Cate said in a low voice. She looked deeply into his eyes and her stomach did a somersault. There was something new in his stare, something that made her heart race.

“I’ve always said that being with you made feeling hungry not so bad…” Beel replied, his voice husky. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment before deeply exhaling. Cate could feel his pulse pounding in his neck. He slowly opened his eyes again and carefully, delicately licked his lips.

Cate’s heart was suddenly pounding like a jackhammer, in her chest, her throat, her ears. She took a shaky, deep breath and waited for Beel to continue. She felt his hand move from her back and up to her face, gently tracing her jaw. His thumb settled on her chin, his index and middle fingers right under her lower lip.

“You…” Beel started in a heavy whisper. “You woke something in me.”

Those words sent a shiver down Cate’s spine. She tried steadying herself against his large frame, but his proximity only increased the pounding in her ears.

“A different kind of hunger. Cate, I just want you next to me, near me--all the time.” Beel’s voice began to shake. Cate felt his fingers tremble near her lips, his index finger gently grazing them. “I can’t stand seeing my brothers take you away from me.”

Cate’s breath hitched in her throat as Beel’s fingers settled on her lips. His eyes had stayed focused on her lips as he spoke.

“I don’t want them to take me away from you anymore,” Cate whispered against Beel’s fingers. He slid his fingertips across her cheek and cupped the side of her face in his large hand. His thumb traced the apple of her cheek and he pressed his forehead to hers.

“They won’t.”

Cate moved her hands to Beel’s face, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

“Can I…can I tell you something?” He murmured.

She nodded and looked into Beel’s ethereal eyes. He met and left Cate’s gaze multiple times, looking sheepish.

“You…" he trailed off, taking a deep breath. "You look tasty.”

Cate’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed harder than she’d ever felt before.

“T-tasty?” A nervous giggle involuntarily escaped her mouth.

“I said you awakened something hungry in me...I wasn’t kidding. I’d…” Beel’s voice trailed off into a faint whisper. “I want to see how you taste.”

Cate couldn’t form any words, her heartbeat rattling her whole chest. Beel looked scared after a moment, in response to Cate's silence and started to pull his hand away from her cheek.

“I’m sorry, unless you don’t feel comfortable…?” He apologized. Cate placed her hand on his retreating one and placed it back on her cheek.

“No, no, please.” Cate’s voice came out louder than she intended, blushing furiously. “I want you to. Please.”

A gentle smile returned to Beel’s face and he nodded before slowly pressing his lips to hers. They were soft and Cate pressed into Beel’s lips in response, burying her fingers in his hair. Beel’s tongue gently brushed against Cate’s lower lip and he pulled slightly away, keeping his lips close to hers. His breathing became rapid and he looked into her eyes with wonder.

“You…” he let out a small laugh. “You taste sweet. Not like sugar, but something different. A different kind of sweet. Better than anything you’ve ever cooked for me before.”

“Do you want to try it again?” Cate asked slowly, smiling. The taste of his lips was the same kind of warm spice she could smell from his skin as she licked her lips. Beel seemed like he wanted more. So did she.

“I do,” Beel replied with a wide smile. “And I’m very hungry.” A pink blush painted Beel’s cheeks and nose as he planted a kiss on Cate’s nose before moving in on her lips again.

***

Satan: Asmodeus.

Asmodeus: Satan?

Satan: Why did you let Beel go from dinner?

Satan: We all know that he’s with Cate right now.

Satan: I'm grateful that you chose to let me in on your schemes, but...

Satan: This doesn’t really fit in with your plan to make Beel jealous.

Asmodeus: Oh, sweet Satan~

Asmodeus: This is all a part of it.

Asmodeus: I needed to give Beel something more to motivate him.

Asmodeus: You may not remember this, but Beel was Temperance when we were back in the Celestial Realm.

Satan: So I’ve heard.

Asmodeus: It seems like in regards to anything besides food, he's still got a lot of that in him, somehow.

Satan: Are you saying that's what's keeping him from taking Cate back from us?

Asmodeus: Exactly~! So clever, Satan!

Asmodeus: But today the desire coming off of Beel was so strong!

Satan: That’s what it was? I thought he was just frustrated.

Asmodeus: Oh, well, he was very frustrated too, hahaha!

Asmodeus: But that just adds to it.

Asmodeus: Oh, I am VERY glad I decided to include you and Levi today.

Asmodeus: That almost put him over the edge!

Asmodeus: But Beel just wasn’t quite motivated enough to show us the kind of reaction we want.

Satan: And letting him go with Cate will?

Asmodeus: Of course~!

Asmodeus: And if I must say so myself, my plan worked swimmingly.

Satan: Really? How can you tell?

Asmodeus: You really mean to tell me you can't feel it?!

Asmodeus: It’s so strong I can barely relax~ I don’t know that I’m going to be able to sleep tonight!

Asmodeus: I can feel Beel’s desire from all the way here in my room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is where i might part from a lot of other peoples' idea or depiction of mammon, in where he ends up being supportive and...charitable, in a sense.
> 
> but i firmly believe that in the end, mammon would support mc and whoever they chose to be with. for cate, he ends up becoming more of an older brother. love doesn't just have to be romantic, and i wanted to explore that a little.


	4. Lamentation

Beel woke up the next morning to his and Cate’s D.D.D. alarms, still in his clothes from the night before, his hand resting on Cate’s side. Cate was still soundly asleep, also wearing the previous night’s clothes.

They had spent a while gently exchanging kisses until Beel’s stomach growled and they both remembered the food sitting on the table. They ate dinner together in the dim light of Cate’s room. They finished off the food Beel had brought, and Cate happily watched as Beel started devouring the cake she had brought him, assuring him that she would get Mammon a cake of his own.

With Beel’s stomach full, they went back to Cate’s bed and snuggled under the covers, quickly falling asleep.

It didn’t take long for Cate to stir after Beel woke up. She lazily turned over, lacing her fingers with his.

“Good morning,” Cate croaked quietly.

“Yeah,” Beel said, smiling. His hunger for Cate was satisfied for now, having been by her side all night, but now he needed to go and get ready for class...which meant leaving her side again. His heart sank as he thought about going back to his room. He looked at Cate, who had pressed her lips together in a pout.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice similarly gravelly from waking up. He used his other hand to playfully graze her pouting lips with his fingertips.

“I don’t really want to go to class today,” Cate murmured. She sighed as she squirmed up next to Beel’s chest and grabbed his shirt. “I just want to hide out here with you, because I know Asmo’s going to try and take me out shopping again.”

Beel caressed the back of Cate’s messy hair and grunted in agreement. _She’s mine,_ the hungry voice whispered.

“We can wait until everyone’s gone to class, then I’ll go to my room and change,” he proposed. “We’ll go out and get breakfast together.” Beel’s stomach suddenly let out a large, terrifying growl.

“Maybe sooner...?” Cate said, laughing. "You didn't get a midnight snack, did you?"

Beel looked rather ashamed and looked back at Cate with an apologetic stare. Cate gave him a pitying smile and caressed him under his chin, making him smile and squirm.

“That tickles,” he chuckled.

“How about this--you go ahead and go down to breakfast, and I’ll just wait for you here,” she said, stretching against Beel’s body. “We can still treat ourselves to breakfast after.”

Beel wrapped his arms around Cate and rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. She crossed her arms in front of her, resting her chin on her arms and smiling at Beel. They shared a quiet moment, simply looking back at each other until Beel’s stomach growled like an animal again. He groaned in response, his stomach hurting from its emptiness.

“Go,” Cate said with another laugh, slipping off his stomach and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ll just act like I’m sick if someone tries to get me.”

Beel sat up behind her, kicking the covers off with his feet. His stomach let out a small growl, but he ignored it and hugged Cate from behind, nuzzling her neck. He slid off the bed, feeling another growl starting in his stomach.

“I’ll come back for my jacket,” he yawned, glancing at where he had thrown it last night.

“I’ll wear it in the meantime, then.” Cate swiftly grabbed his jacket with a smile and slipped it over her arms. Her hands were completely swallowed by the sleeves and the bottom hem of the jacket reached halfway down her thighs. “How do I look?” she asked, raising her arms, letting the sleeves hang past her hands.

Beel’s hungry stomach was briefly overtaken by butterflies as he looked at Cate draped with his jacket. He automatically picked her up in his arms by her waist and held her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

“It looks good on you,” Beel chuckled.

He gave Cate one last squeeze as he set her back down and ran out the door, grabbing his shoes.

He excitedly ran through the halls to reach his room, eager to change, eat as much as possible in as little time possible, and return back to Cate.

However, in his haste, Beel did not realize that several key players were missing from the House of Lamentation. Belphie was still sound asleep in their bedroom and didn't appear to stir as Beel stumbled around, changing into his school uniform, but no else stirred from their rooms as he left for breakfast.

He ran down to the dining room, his stomach roaring with hunger, and could only focus on filling his stomach enough to stop the hunger pangs so he could get back to Cate's room with a clear head. He did not notice that the only other people who were present during breakfast were Lucifer and Levi.

Beel ate just enough to calm his stomach and quickly left the table to return upstairs. His excitement was suddenly smothered when upon returning to Cate's room, there was a folded, flowery piece of paper sticking out above the doorknob. He felt his heart drop as he plucked the paper from the door and opened it.

The script was just as flowery as the paper it was on and Beel recognized it as Asmo's handwriting.

"Dear Beel,

I know you and Cate had lovely plans to skip class and spend the day together, but as your older brother it is my responsibility to ensure that you get a full education!

To make sure you have no distractions, I've borrowed Cate for the day. Now before you tear the house apart, I promise that she is perfectly safe~! To get her back at dinner, you'll need to go to class, your club activities, and then one more task to be decided when I see you later tonight.”

Beel couldn't stand to read the rest of the letter and let out a low, angry growl. He crumpled the letter in his hand, his new hunger flaring to life.

"I told him that this was becoming a little much, even for my tastes," a voice said behind him.

Beel turned to see Satan standing in the hallway, his arms crossed.

"Like the letter said, I'll be making sure you get to class, but whatever you want to do after that is up to you."

Beel scowled at him, turning back around and opening the door to Cate's room. A small part of him believed that she was still in there, patiently waiting for him on her bed.

"She's not in there," Satan called out. "And I don't know where they are either. Asmo didn't tell me where he'd be until tonight."

Beel still entered her room, staring achingly at the empty space. The bed was still disheveled from earlier, and his jacket was also missing--presumably with Cate. He stood there in silence, letting his anger and hunger wash over him in large waves. His hunger for Cate was now super-charged after the events of the previous night. Her taste was on his mind and on his tongue. He had told her that his brothers would never take her from him again, but here he stood, hungrily aching for the feel of her hand in his.

"Beel, let's just go to class. It's only a couple of hours." Satan tried coaxing Beel out of Cate's room. "Let's go eat."

Beel clenched his fists, crumpling the letter in his hand further. He knew that it was just a prank, but the hunger…it was too new and too much to handle even without his brothers' scheming.

"Satan...I need her," he said painfully.

His brother sighed.

"And with that, I would have been content to let you two be."

***

Cate sat anxiously on Asmo's bed, waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. He had urgently come to her room earlier, looking desperate for help. And like the bleeding heart she was, she agreed to go with Asmo, but now realized that she needed to work on not being so gullible. Beel was probably waiting for her and she ached to get back to him. She didn’t want him to feel guilty that she had been taken again.

She looked at her hand, remembering the way it fit in Beel's. She took a little comfort in the fact that she still wore Beel's jacket. It made her feel a little like he was still holding her close.

"Okay, all done!" Asmo announced, walking out of his bathroom in a plush-looking pink bathrobe, his hair wet.

Cate stared at him incredulously.

"Asmo, if you don't actually need anything, I'm just going to go. I still need to get ready for class."

Asmo simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to his bedroom door.

Cate gave a confused head shake and got off the bed, leaving the room. However, instead of entering the hallway, Cate found herself back in Asmo's room. She shot a harried glance at Asmo before turning around and leaving through the door once again, only to enter the elegant room once again.

"Asmo…" Cate growled. "What did you do?"

He let out an airy laugh and sat down in his bed.

"It's just a simple enchantment, Cate. I called in a favor with Solomon. Interesting, isn't it? The demonstration he gave me could have occupied me for hours!" Asmo explained, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands.

"Are you saying I can't leave?" Cate asked quietly, now clutching Beel's jacket.

"Don't be so sad, it's only for a few hours. I'll return you to Beel tonight, and for good if he shows me the kind of face I'm looking for."

Cate just stood looking at the door, now noticing the strange warping of space through the doorway. She sighed, realizing that even like this, she couldn't even use her pact with Asmo to let her go. He had planned for everything, it seemed like--and she wasn't sure what Asmo meant by "the kind if face he was looking for." It was likely that this might go on for ages, or until he found something else to entertain himself with.

"I wish you could feel how much he wants you," Asmo said with a happy, rather inappropriate moan. Cate rubbed her temple and let out a quiet noise of disgust, not wanting to think that Asmo might have had some other, _personal_ motivation for doing this.

"Don't be gross," she grunted, pulling the collar of Beel's jacket closer to her face. She nuzzled her cheek against the fur on the collar and quietly inhaled. It smelled just like him, that warm, spicy smell.

"I feel it coming off of you too, you know," Asmo added quietly.

Cate turned her head just enough to see Asmo giving her a meaningful look.

"I know I seem like the villain right now, and while I make a _beautiful_ villain, I'm actually incredibly happy for Beel. It's been a very, very long time since he's felt anything as strongly as being hungry." Asmo started admiring his colored fingernails. "And to think that a _human_ of all things would make him feel the way he does.

"I know this means a lot to him, so I want to see how far he'll go for you--even against his own brothers," he finished, smiling serenely.

Cate gave him another incredulous look before rolling her eyes and letting out a breathy laugh.

"Okay, think of it this way, then!" Asmo said, sensing Cate's disbelief. He stood up, gliding over to her and tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're getting married tonight, and Beel's not allowed to see you until you walk down the aisle!"

Cate couldn't help but chuckle, her cheeks starting to heat up.

"Ah, there we go~" Asmo cooed, draping his arms around Cate's shoulders. "I'll just pamper you today so when Beel sees you again, he won't have any choice but to go wild."

"Asmo, do you want him to tear the place down? You remember what happened the last time Mammon made him mad, right?" Cate replied warily. slipping out from under his arms.

"Of course I do, but you're not a custard, are you?" he said, his voice regaining its mischievous tone. "You're stuck here whether you like it or not, so you might as well go ahead and take a bath."

Cate sharply exhaled as she stared at Asmo in exasperation.

"Such a dirty mind, Cate~ I won't intrude, I promise! I wouldn't do that to my sweet Beelzebub." Asmo dramatically placed a hand on his forehead and moaned. "Help yourself to whatever I have in there. I'll have something ready to eat whenever you get done."

Cate shrugged her shoulders in resignation and carefully walked into the huge, lavish bathroom. She shut and locked the door with a sigh. She slid down the door, sitting on the ground. She rubbed her eyes, exhausted by Asmo's antics, and tried burying herself further into Beel's jacket.

"Getting married, huh?" She murmured with a small smile. Cate took another deep breath into Beel's jacket. She hummed happily, thinking of how it felt to have him wrapped around her last night. She didn't want to entertain Asmo's schemes, but she couldn't deny the cuteness of comparing today to a wedding.

Cate decided to get up and draw a bath for herself, no other options really available at the moment.

***

Belphegor: What did you do to Beel?

Belphegor: I feel awful today, I literally had a stomachache that woke me up.

Asmodeus: Sorry!

Asmodeus: But if you're feeling that bad, it means we're close.

Belphegor: Are you still torturing him and Cate?

Belphegor: You're awful.

Belphegor: I regret listening to anything you said.

Asmodeus: Not torturing, Belphie~

Asmodeus: Just helping him realize that he can love someone just as much as he loves food.

Belphegor: Sure.

Belphegor: And you're not enjoying it at all.

Asmodeus: Oh, I'm definitely enjoying it!

Belphegor: Gross.

Belphegor: Just be careful that you don't get beaten half to death.

Belphegor: He's mad.

Belphegor: Really mad.

Belphegor: Gluttony just doesn't apply to food.

Belphegor: He's hungry and you're keeping the only thing that will satisfy him, away from him.

Asmodeus: Are you worried about me, Belphie?

Belphegor: No.

Belphegor: I'm just blaming you if something goes horribly wrong.

Belphegor: I'd be fine with seeing you taken down a peg or two anyway.

***

Beel couldn't stand to be in class for very long, knowing that he wouldn't even be able to see Cate in the halls. He was trying his hardest to fight off the anxiety and anger that came with the new hunger by regularly sending messages to Cate's D.D.D., even though he knew that it was still sitting in her room. It seemed to help a little, but it was like trying to plug a leak with a cotton ball.

He left RAD after his second hour, ignoring everyone who tried speaking to him. He figured he would just try eating to fill the void in his chest. Beel could only hope that Asmo and Satan were telling the truth about getting Cate back at dinner. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last without exploding. The hungry voice had been in his ear all morning and at this point it had turned into a dull, wordless roar.

He sulked back to the House of Lamentation, not really wanting to go anywhere else. After this morning, he realized that he could clearly recognize Cate's scent now, and it was all over the House. It would hopefully take the edge off the painful hunger he felt.

Beel walked inside, sadly accepting the silence around him. Everyone was gone, or in Asmo's case, in hiding. He started making his way to the kitchen, but stopped as he heard some distant moaning. He began to follow the noise, making his way back up to the bedrooms. His hunger for Cate tried to pull him away from investigating, but he stayed focused on the sound. He stopped, trying to pinpoint where exactly the moaning was coming from.

He was led to Mammon's room, the moaning coming from right inside the door. Beel looked around, unsure if anyone else was around, then turned the knob. It clicked open and he carefully pushed the door open.

"Auuuuuugh…" the voice moaned up above him. Beel looked up toward the ceiling.

Mammon hung in the air from his arms and legs, hog-tied.

"Mammon?" Beel asked incredulously. A slight guilt rang in his head as he realized they had forgotten about Mammon, electing instead to cuddle and fall asleep after dinner.

"Who is it? Beel, is that you?" Mammon asked, his voice pitifully relieved. He struggled a bit against the rope he was tied with, trying to turn himself enough to see Beel. "Please get me down...I haven't had any food since lunch yesterday…"

"Give me a second," Beel said, looking around for the best way to untie and release him from the ceiling. He was suspended from one of the beams and continued to spin slowly as Beel contemplated the best rescue plan.

It didn't take long for Beel to get Mammon down once he noticed that Mammon hung close enough to the second-story railing in his room and managed to swing him close enough to undo the ropes. Mammon landed on the first story with a thud and let out a loud groan.

"I guess I oughta be thankful that you eventually found me, but I bet you elected to stay with your lady instead of looking for me last night…" Mammon said, gingerly rubbing his wrists.

"Sorry," Beel said sadly. He was glad to be distracted by helping Mammon, but the dull, roaring hunger had now returned. "Do you know where Cate is?"

"She's not in class?" Mammon asked, tilting his head.

"Asmo took her this morning and said I can't see her until dinner…"

"Dammit...he did it anyway," Mammon grumbled. "I tried to talk them out of whatever Asmo had planned, but then they strung me up in here. I saw Solomon slinking around here yesterday too…"

Beel could only let a loud, low groan escape his throat as he looked at the ground.

"Come on, Beel. I'm not tryin' ta condone what he's doing, but it's only a few more hours until dinner." Mammon leaned forward, trying to look at Beel's eyes. "I doubt we'd be able to overcome whatever magic Solomon did to help him. We'll get her back."

Beel furiously shook his head. He knew Mammon didn't mean anything inappropriate by saying 'we'll get her back,' but the hunger roared loudly, _mine._ He took a deep breath, not wanting to lash out at perhaps his only ally in this ridiculous situation.

"I need her, Mammon. I don't know why, but I just **_do_ **." Beel's fists were clenched hard, his knuckles turning white. A fiery heat began crawling up his spine as the hungry voice grew louder and louder.

Mammon took a step back, recognizing Beel's angry tells. "It's that bad, huh?" he said quietly and nervously. "Like, steal-your-custard levels?" he added meekly.

Beel's eyes shot up at Mammon, who had his hands up in defense and had taken a few more steps back.

"Beel, I don't think I'm gonna be able to restrain you if you lose it right now," his brother said firmly.

"It's like a new hunger…" Beel growled, turning away from Mammon and running his hands through his hair. "Like the way I'm hungry for food, but...I'm hungry for _her_. I just need her with me and I can't stand to see anyone else take her."

"Okay...steal-your-custard levels, then." Mammon sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is there anything we can do to calm it down until tonight?"

"I was just going to try eating...I don't know what else to do," Beel replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, eating sounds good for now, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he hongry.


	5. Announcement

Cate sat quietly on Asmo's bed as he brushed her hair. Being his prisoner for the day was luxurious, to be fair, but frustrating. He was the last person she ever expected to spend the day with.

She felt on edge ever since getting out of Asmo’s gigantic bathtub and nervously fiddled with the ends of the sleeves on Beel's jacket. She wore it faithfully, taking comfort in the fact that it was a piece of him. Underneath, Asmo gave her silky pajamas to wear, and hid the clothes she came in with. They were a bit large, presumably since they belonged to Asmo.

"Oh, he came back to the house, what a naughty boy," Asmo crooned.

Cate perked up, knowing that he was referring to Beel. She clutched the jacket's sleeves, her heart aching to even just see his face.

"Oh my. Belphie was right...he's very worked up," Asmo said, somewhat strained. He stopped brushing Cate's dark hair and sighed. "I'm jealous he doesn't feel this for me. Or that you don’t either."

"I can't believe you literally took me as a hostage for this," Cate sighed loudly. "I love you guys, but...this was an awful idea."

Asmo merely chuckled and continued brushing Cate's hair. She was silently frustrated, focusing on feeling the bristles rub against her head for a while. She felt Asmo slow his pace.

"I...may have under-calculated how much you mean to Beel," Asmo suddenly giggled nervously.

"You what--" Cate started in disbelief before being cut off by the room starting to shake. Her heart sank, realizing what might be causing the tremors.

Beel was on a rampage.

"Are you absolutely positive we can't leave until the enchantment wears off?" Cate asked urgently.

Asmo shakily nodded. "It's a shame you don't have Solomon's magical power still…"

"Lucifer's going to be so mad at you," Cate couldn’t help but say smugly. At the very least, Asmo would face some consequence for taking this jealousy scheme of his so far.

"Oh, but it won't mean a thing if I can't see Beel's face!" Asmo was calm again, and petulantly crossed his arms.

 _Unbelievable_ , Cate thought. "Call someone or text Solomon or something! There might not be any House of Lamentation left if no one stops Beel." She walked up to the bedroom door, looking at the warping space around it.

"The room looks empty if you look at it from the outside," Asmo said, guessing Cate's next thought.

"Of course," Cate sighed in response.

***

Mammon's attempts to placate Beel were noble, but didn't last for very long.

They ate in the kitchen, but it was merely a stopgap in the overflowing dam of Beel's hungering need for Cate. Beel realized that it may have been a mistake to return to the House, where he could smell Cate. The longer he stayed, the stronger her scent became. While it initially helped, now it just added fuel to the fire.

The roaring hunger started drowning out Mammon's voice and only honed him in on Cate's scent. It didn't take long for him to realize that she _was_ actually someplace in the House of Lamentation. Her smell was too strong to just be remnants on furniture and clothes.

She was right under his nose the entire time.

Beel suddenly got up from his seat in the kitchen, making Mammon jump.

"Hey, Beel? What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

Beel ignored Mammon, unable to hear him through his own raging thoughts. He growled loudly, feeling rage course through his body.

"She's here," Beel said angrily. "She was here THE WHOLE TIME."

"She's here, like, Cate? As in Cate's here?" Mammon asked incredulously.

In a flash of energy, Beel changed into his demon form and slammed his fist on the table they were sitting at.

"Beel, take it easy!" Mammon yelped, seeing the splintered wood under Beel's fist.

"I need her. I NEED her and they knew it," Beel began to howl. He started to walk out of the kitchen, the ground faintly shaking with each step.

"Beel, stop!" Mammon leapt from his seat, following him. Beel didn't even acknowledge Mammon's presence, making Mammon grimace. "Dammit…! I need help!" he grunted, pulling out his D.D.D.

Mammon: HELP!

Mammon: ASAP!

Mammon: Beel's on a rampage back at the House!!

Lucifer: What do you mean rampage?

Mammon: What do you THINK?!

Mammon: Just everyone get over here NOW!

Mammon clicked his D.D.D. off before seeing anyone else respond and shoved it in his pocket, chasing after Beel.

The angry energy that flowed from Beel made the air around him vibrate. The entire house seemed to shake with every step he took.

"Beel, calm down! You're going to tear the house down!" Mammon yelled, running in front of him. He shivered, seeing the look on Beel's face.

This seemed to be much worse than any time his food was stolen.

Beel furiously looked back at Mammon.

"She in someone's room," he growled. "I can smell her."

"Okay, I get it, but turn the horns off!" Mammon tried convincing Beel, holding his hands up in front of him. "Solomon probably did something to hide wherever she's at! It ain't gonna do us any good trying to break down a magic spell with our bare hands! It's just a prank!"

Beel just stomped around Mammon, heading up the stairs. His footfalls on the stairs shook the house worse than before.

Mammon grunted and clenched his teeth before changing to his demon form and flew in front of Beel as he reached the top of the stairs. He grabbed Beel's arms and pushed forward, trying to keep him in place. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold Beel off for long by himself. If he tried to go full-out, there wouldn't be much House of Lamentation also left of Beel ever calmed down. Mammon didn't want any other damage done to the House. He had to hope he could buy enough time for everyone else to believe him and come to the House.

"I need her." Beel's voice was cloudy with anger.

"I know, buddy," Mammon grunted with effort.

***

Wanting to pace but also test the limits of the enchantment on Asmo's room, Cate took to walking through the doorway of his bedroom. The shaking from earlier continued and Asmo was now laying in his bed, supposedly sick from the intensity of Beel's 'desire.' He moaned dramatically every time Cate was forced back into the room.

Cate rolled her eyes at his latest moan, but lost her balance as the shaking grew stronger. She stumbled, but didn't quite fall, grabbing on to the door.

 _He must be getting closer_ , Cate thought. What would be do once he got here, though? The whole House might come down before the enchantment did, if the shaking was any indication. She wondered if she would be able to activate her pact with Beel from inside the enchanted room. With how mad he was though, would it even make a difference? She let her mind race as she looked through the open door.

Right across from the door, a large painting silently fell off the wall, shaken from the nails holding it there. It shocked Cate out of her daze, realizing that while no one could see in Asmo's room, they could see out. It seemed silly, but it gave her hope that maybe there would be a way to still communicate with someone on the outside. At the very least, she could see Beel before he started tearing the walls down.

There was a larger tremor, then Cate saw Mammon, in demon form, go flying past the door. She gasped, then saw Beel, also in demon form, stop in front of her.

He stared into what Cate assumed was an image of Asmo's empty room, but inhaled deeply, like he was smelling something, and tried walking through the door only to be spit back out in the hallway.

He whirled around, his expression furious, and Mammon ran up next to him, saying something unintelligible. He gestured wildly at Beel and then at the door, but Beel only glowered at the image in front of him.

"Asmo, if you wanted to see his face, now's your chance," Cate said sadly. She turned to see Asmo either asleep or passed out in his bed. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she groaned. All of this trouble for nothing.

She turned back to the door to see Beel looking right at her. Well, not right at _her_ , but it seemed like he was. His expression had softened a bit, but he was still angry.

Cate couldn't help but admire him as he stood in front of the doorway. Tall, angry, and clad in black, all for her. She felt a smile start to form on her face the longer she watched him. Her moment of happiness was cut short, however, when she saw Beel reach up to the side of the doorway and grip it.

The wood started to splinter under his grasp and she saw Mammon start to panic again, grabbing at Beel's arms. She saw the almost-transparent warping space start to bend angrily around his hand. Suddenly, Beel's fingers were visible inside Asmo's room and Cate jumped up, touching them.

The touch shocked Beel and he looked at his hand, then back to the space in the doorway. Cate let out a sigh of relief, and looked at Mammon, who was now held in a chokehold by Beel's other arm.

"Let Mammon go," Cate said quietly, her voice warping from activating the pact between her and Beel.

Beel's expression lightened as he moved his arm and let Mammon drop from his hold.

"She's in there," Cate faintly heard Beel's voice say, most likely from whatever hole he managed to tear in the enchantment.

"Are you telling me you ACTUALLY broke open a magic door with your bare hands?!" Mammon's shriek was muffled by the rest of the enchantment.

Beel's and Mammon's heads whirled to their right, and within a few moments the rest of the brothers arrived with Solomon in tow.

Their faces were panicked as they saw Beel and Mammon in their demon forms, with Beel crushing the side of Asmo's doorway in his hand. Cate kept her fingers on his, though the angrily warping space was starting to heat up.

Everyone's voices were muffled as they yelled at Solomon and Beel. Solomon stepped forward, placing a hand on Beel's shoulder.

"You need to get your hand out of there. The enchantment might cut your fingers off if they're in there for much longer," Solomon warned.

Beel looked back in Cate's direction sadly, but she patted his fingers, hoping to comfort him. He ended up nodding slightly and slowly let go of the door frame. His fingers were red and raw where they entered the enchantment's field.

Solomon said a few words, unintelligible to Cate again now that Beel's self-made hole in the magic was gone.

And suddenly, everyone's expressions turned surprised. Cate could only assume that the image of an empty room was gone and the doorway once again led to Asmo's room.

"Is that lowlife asleep back there?!" Mammon yelled, looking past Cate and back in his human form.

"I think he passed out sometime after you came to the--" Cate was stopped by a large hug from Beel, who picked her up in his arms and let out a monstrously large sigh. "...house," she finished, slightly muffled by Beel's black jacket.

Mammon sighed as well, looking around at the crowd of men.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now, you two. Well, officially."

Beel hugged Cate tighter, seemingly ignoring everyone else around them. Cate took a deep breath into Beel's neck, relieved by his warm, spicy smell. It had only been a few hours at most since she saw him, but the whole ordeal had felt like an eternity.

"I'm surprised that Beelzebub would rip a hole in a magic wall for something that wasn't food," Solomon mused loudly, smiling.

"That's because she's _mine_ ," Beel replied loudly, almost as a growl. His deep voice rumbled against Cate's body and he nuzzled his face into her neck. It was not lost on Cate or the others that he was still in his demon form.

"Hey, Asmo, are you listening?" Mammon shouted, walking past Cate and Beel and shaking Asmo's bed. "Wake up, you idiot!"

"You were really about to tear the whole place down for Cate, weren't you?" Lucifer said, sighing. "What a mess. I'll deal with Asmo once he wakes up." He walked over to Beel and Cate and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry for letting this get so out of hand. I would have expected it from Mammon, but he was actually the responsible one this time."

"You're damn right I was! You wanna know why? Because I actually have some respect for people!" Mammon shouted as an addition to Lucifer's apology, humorously standing above Asmo and grabbing him by his bathrobe.

"I'm taking Cate someplace private, and no one had better bother us," Beel said loudly, now holding Cate bridal-style. Cate watched the brothers all nod their acknowledgement and moved to the sides of the hall, giving Beel a wide berth as he walked away from Asmo's room.

"Where are we going?" Cate asked, leaning her head on Beel's chest.

"Your room," Beel replied gently. "I'm really hungry for you."

Cate's cheeks burned as she processed his response.

"Well... I'm hungry for you too, then." She said bashfully. She lightly traced with her finger the part of his exposed chest from the low-cut shirt he wore in his demon form. She saw him smile as he started moving faster.

They reached Cate's room and entered quickly, locking the door. Beel gently placed Cate back on her bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's exhausting and painful having to share you," Beel murmured, climbing on the bed as well and laying down on top of Cate as she lay on her back. He nestled his head on her chest as best he could without his horns poking into her and took a deep breath. Cate noticed his wings flutter slightly as he exhaled. She smiled and pulled on his arms, silently trying to direct him to come closer to her face.

He quickly responded by moving his weight on his elbows and knees, crawling a little further over Cate. He almost completely eclipsed her with his huge body and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Cate asked.

"I almost tore down the house to find you… what am I going to do when you leave?" Beel asked sadly.

Cate's happiness was doused by his sudden question. She reached her hands up to his face and caressed his cheeks. She remembered having a similar thought when Beel had first asked what he was to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the feel of his skin on her fingers. Soft, supple, warm. She trailed her hands down to his neck, then chest and gently pushed. She sat up, Beel following and sitting up in front of her.

She wasn't sure if she had a good answer.

They sat in silence for a minute, simply staring at each other. Beel reached for her hand and carefully intertwined his fingers with hers.

"If they make me go back, I would be happy to let you come see me as often as you wanted," Cate said slowly. "But…I think if I had my way, I would stay here."

Beel was quiet, looking at Cate's hand in his.

“What about your family back home?” He asked quietly.

“I...it’s not like I couldn’t go visit, right? It’s not like I have the ability to cause trouble over there like Mammon. And you could come with me. Besides,” she said pensively, stroking his thumb with hers. “I think I’ve got another family now.”

He slowly looked back up at Cate and gave a small grin.

"My jacket really does look nice on you," he chuckled.

Cate's eyebrows shot up as she remembered that she _was_ still wearing his jacket. She blushed and pressed her cheek into the fur collar.

"Do you want it back now?" she asked quietly.

Beel shook his head and smiled. "You can keep it for a while longer. That way it will smell like you when I get it back."

Cate felt herself blush more, considering the fact that Beel wanted her scent on his jacket.

"Is that how you found me? My…scent?" Cate asked sheepishly, knowing that having Beel's smell close to her is what helped to keep her somewhat grounded while she was trapped in Asmo's room.

Beel looked embarrassed to answer.

"Your scent did a lot of things to me today… but yeah, that's how I found you," he finally answered.

Cate gave a small gasp and grabbed Beel's other hand, looking closely at his fingers. They were still red from breaking through the enchantment.

"Does this hurt?" she asked, holding his hand up.

"Just a little, like I got a small burn on the stove or something," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Cate let out a small sigh and caressed the red lines on his fingers with her thumb. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed gently.

Beel looked surprised for a moment before smiling warmly and scooting closer to Cate. He leaned in close to her face, touching his forehead to hers.

"Can I try something?" He asked, delicately placing his hand on the side of her neck. Cate leaned in to his touch and nodded.

Beel moved in toward her, pressing his lips to her neck. He began making a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and toward her collarbone. He gently pulled the collar of the pajama shirt she wore down ever-so-slightly to kiss the divot in the middle of her collarbones, then continued back up the other side, slowing as he reached the same spot on the other side of her neck.

Cate shivered with the first few kisses, but quickly welcomed the rest. There was a part of her that wanted him to continue lower, but she knew that they still had plenty of time to explore later. For now, just feeling his lips on her skin was enough.

Beel remained with his lips touching the side of Cate's neck. "It's soft…" he said in a low voice.

Cate wiggled as he spoke, his breath tickling her neck and ear. In response, Beel kissed again in the same spot before traveling back down her neck. This time, however, he kissed with a little more force, leading Cate back down onto her back until he was above her on his elbows and knees again. His body was much closer to Cate's this time and he kissed up the center of her neck. As she shivered from his gentle touch, he left his lips in place, as if he was relishing her excitement.

"I know I said I was hungry...but all of this is just icing on the cake for me," Beel said, pulling away slightly from Cate enough to look in her eyes. "I only need you near me like this to make me feel full."

Cate looked back at Beel with surprise before letting out a small laugh.

"It's good to know that," she whispered, taking his face in her hands. "But I don't mind if you keep going. I'll let you know if it's too much."

Beel's face was serious as he nodded in reply and kissed Cate's palm. His eyes were closed for a second before he looked at Cate again with a provocative smile on his face.

Cate's breath caught in her throat at the sight and she felt her stomach do a somersault.

"Who knew that you were able to make such cute faces?" Beel's voice was husky as he returned his lips to her neck. He let out a hum while he buried his hand in Cate's hair.

"I can't really leave a written note on you, saying that you're mine…" he murmured, his breath warm. A laugh escaped Cate's mouth--Beel was starting to get frisky.

"That's very naughty, Beel," Cate playfully chided.

"Everyone else has gotten the chance to be naughty…" he said, moving his head where Cate could see that he was pouting. "It's not fair."

It was devilishly charming to see Beel play his exaggerated hurt while looking so intimidating with his black horns crowning his head and his large, black, spiked jacket on.

Cate laughed again as he reburied his face in her neck, maneuvering his horns to avoid any discomfort.

"I don't know…you were plenty naughty today, and in front of everyone too!" Cate continued her playful teasing.

He moaned childishly and wrapped his arms around Cate. She felt him start kissing her neck again, though now the kisses were longer and more deliberate.

"Come here, then," Cate said in a low voice, stroking the back of Beel's head.

Beel moved to his elbows once again, looking expectantly at Cate. He pressed his nose to hers, fidgeting like an excited dog.

"Can I…?" he started to ask, glancing at Cate's lips. She let out a breathy chuckle before grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. He easily leaned in to her kiss, moaning contentedly.

Cate, feeling brave, gently grabbed his bottom lip in-between her teeth and pulled. She could feel Beel smile and let his lip slide out from her teeth. That seemed to energize him and he went in for another kiss with fervor.

They melted into each other's kisses, carefully pulling at the other's lips and then slowly letting their tongues explore, reaching past lips and teeth, taking in each other's taste. They continued this new, sacred ritual for some time, both letting out quiet, pleased moans.

After a while they came to a slow stop, intertwining their fingers and looking into each other's eyes. Beel had finally changed back to his human form, now in his school uniform again, wings and horns gone.

"You broke the curse," Beel said seriously. "You saved me."

Cate laughed and shook her head, Beel joining in with his deep laughter. Their laughter grew until Beel's stomach let out a loud growl. Cate couldn’t help but continue to laugh, her laughter eventually petering out as Beel buried his face in her neck.

"If I remember correctly, we had breakfast plans?" Cate giggled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Instead of going out...would it be possible for you to cook?" Beel asked bashfully, lifting his head back up to look at Cate. "I'll help with whatever you need."

"Yeah," she replied, smiling widely. "I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i'll probably keep doing more with cate and beel once more chapters are updated past 20 in obey me! this story takes place somewhere around chapters 18-19 of the game.
> 
> but again, thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> to give some explanation for why i did this follow-up to "Sick Day"--i wanted to explore what a relationship with beelzebub might look like in my head based on his interactions with the MC in the game, and how it might affect these brothers who at the end of the day love each other very much. i also read a lot of different obey me! headcanon/ask blogs and realized that it's really easy to reduce every boy down to one or two personality traits, which is a shame.
> 
> i thought it would be an interesting challenge to write for beel since his characterization tends to fluctuate between one-note hungry and rather complex in regards to loyalty and family. i am also fond of the idea of asexual/demisexual beelzebub. (i know it probably seems contradictory, but have you ever craved just being near someone, not wanting much more than that? it's a fascinating feeling.)
> 
> i did a little digging on the deeper definitions of the seven deadly sins to try and add some nuance to everyone's defining traits. (mostly beel orz) i have also seen the concept/headcanon that before the brothers fell from the celestial realm, that they were the avatars of virtue and really liked that idea, so i'll be taking some cues from that. after all, it's been stated that the MC is changing the brothers. maybe they're remembering a little of who they used to be?
> 
> ANYWAY, this will probably be the longest author note, so i won't bother with too much rambling in future chapters.


End file.
